Hot Like WoW
by HoT.aGaiNsT.a.WaLL
Summary: Going away to college can change a person. At least, it changes Casey. But not to worry... it isn't bad. In fact, it might be for the better. Dasey. Song-Fic


**Disclaimer: **No, I obviously don't own Life with Derek OR the song Hot Like Wow. I am not making any profit off of this story.

**Warning:** Rated T for sexual situations, and adult themes

**Author's Note:** I wrote this while listening to Hot Like Wow by NadiaOh over and over again. I got a little flash of inspiration. Also, this takes place during college. (As in, AFTER graduation.) Hope you like it.

The beat was thrumming, thumping, slamming through the entire building. Concrete walls and a marble floor gave the club a unique look that wouldn't normally be seen anywhere else. After deciding against her original choice of college, Casey MacDonald had picked something a little less… practical. She picked UCLA.

The dance/par-_tay_ scene wasn't usually one she hung around in, but her new friend Haley said this place was going to be great. _And_ since Casey had just finished a rather _large_ load of school-work, she decided that she needed a _fun_ break. So Haley, her friend and room-mate, dragged her out here after dressing her up in something the 'old' Casey wouldn't be caught _dead_ in. The 'old' Casey was something Haley and all her vamped-out glory had dubbed the part of Casey that Casey 'left behind'.

_I wasn't aware I _did_ leave a part of me behind…_ Casey always thought when Haley told her that. It was a repetitive cycle. And quite a shock to look back and see how different she was after only three months away from home. 'Chill' was the word her new friends used.

Speaking of shocked… That's also how Casey felt when she found out that Derek would be attending UCLA as well. Both of them flew down together, but she hadn't really seen him since. But hey, who was she to complain? Less Derek, equaled a calmer, funner, newer Casey Marie MacDonald. Which led to moments like the one that was happening _now_…

The bass beat with a deep bellowing noise as Casey and Haley danced with each other on the dance floor. A new song switched over the speakers, and Casey almost squealed in delight. Key word: _almost_. Because that's when she saw him. Saw the bane of her existence dancing (more like having _sex_) in the center of the room. Derek Venturi, step-brother/antagonist, was grinding with some blonde (his usual type) to the fast, sex-coma-inducing song.

_What? He couldn't find some other bar to…_ She struggled for the words in her mind, _play around at? _

She couldn't believe that out of all the bars and club in Los Angeles, he just so _happened_ to choose _this_ one. There _had_ to be something going on here. Something he wasn't telling her about. Or maybe when she told Lizzie about the night out, it had gotten around to Edwin, and she just _knew_ that it would get around to Derek _that_ way. So, he was either here keeping tabs on her, or he was there to piss her off.

"Casey!" Blinking, Casey turned to face her red haired friend and tilted her head in question. "Why'd you stop dancing?! Is something wrong?!"

Haley had to yell over the music, and Casey couldn't help but laugh at her question. Though it _was_ a little odd that she had stopped dancing _just_ because she'd seen Derek. Shaking her head, Haley shrugged a bit and asked if she wanted something from a bar. Haley was shorter than her by a few inches, so Casey had to look down at her as the crowd moved around them.

"Yeah!" She replied. "I'll go with you!"

Casey was about to follow fiery, red hair through the tangle of sweaty bodies, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Twisting around, her bright blue eyes met with a pair of emerald green ones. A dazzling smile was her response to the man's questioning gaze. He flashed her a grin, and it almost made her melt, but it didn't seem quite_ right_. He had sandy blonde hair, and she could just reach up and thread her fingers through it, but, after a moments thought, she settled with moving against him in a deep fluid movement.

It was strange though…

The entire time she was dancing with Mr. Green-Eyed-No-Name, Casey kept looking over at Derek. Finally, as burning blue danced over bodies to get to his, smoldering chocolate met her gaze.

_The way you walked in  
I saw you standing there  
You caught me staring at you  
Hot Like Wow_

Gulping, Casey looked away quickly. Then she thought twice of it, and looked back over to her step-brother, only to see him excusing himself from the girl he was with and slowly threading his way through the crowd and towards _her_.

_You came a little closer  
You know you make me blush  
You got a body that is  
Hot Like Wow_

A hot flush spread along her cheek bones as he got closer and closer. Suddenly, her entire body felt like it had been lit on fire. But in the good way. If there was such a thing… Her breath hitched slightly as he tapped No-Name on the shoulder, and politely (or as politely as Derek _could_) cut in.

_And all my friends they tell me  
You know they think I'm crazy  
The things you've got me doing  
Hot Like Wow_

Soon, Casey's entire being was a nervous wreck like back in Canada. Her hands shook a little, and her breathing came just a tad faster, and her pupils were so wide that her eyes almost looked black. (Oh, and did she mention the rapid heart beat?)

_They say they don't believe me  
But I know they're just jealous  
The freaky things you do are  
Hot Like Wow_

His hands fell almost hesitantly to her hips and her body was no longer under her control. They moved against each other on the floor like they belonged together. Like they were made to dance (in this way and in a much more intimate way as well) together. She could feel his heart thrumming to the beat under her palm as she rested her hands against his chest.

_And all I wanna do  
Is find a boy like you  
Someone to make me feel  
Hot Like Wow  
(Hot Like Wow)_

Her fingers curled around the soft material of his shirt, and his hands gripped her hips tighter. Tugging him closer, she could smell him, and _damn_ did he smell good. Like peppermint and something else. Something… Derek.

_And if you want me to  
And I just watches you  
You got a body that is  
Hot Like Wow  
(Hot Like Wow_)

She'd noticed him back home. Noticed him real well. But he was always doing something stupid to mess up the moment. The moment when she was supposed to realize just _how much_ she was attracted to him. Because _damn_ he was attractive. (Understatement of the century.) So, now, in the middle of the heat and the sweat and the stick, she finally felt it. That burning, undeniable attraction.

_And when I see you boy  
You make my heartbeat jump  
I can't stop looking at you  
Hot Like Wow_

The tension was tangible as he ground into her, and she felt just _how much_ he was attracted to _her_. It made the molten lava pooling in her stomach, drop a little lower and caused her toes to curl a bit in anticipation.

_I think of all those things  
I wanna do with you  
And then I try to stop it  
Hot Like Wow_

Biting her lip, she arched into him; making sure that pretty much every part of their bodies were touching. He groaned and tugged her closer, sending a warning message with his eyes. Casey couldn't help but smirk in response, and tug at his shirt for extra measure. Sending a small message of her own, but using her mouth to do so as she pressed her hot lips to his slightly parted ones.

_I bet you look much better  
With no clothes on  
Although I know I shouldn't  
Hot Like Wow_

The tension snapped like a crack of thunder as their mouths worked against each other in a suppressed-for-four-years fury. Hands tugged and pulled, and they still moved in time with the song, only getting more intimate with the movements themselves. Her fingers tangled in his dark brown hair as his hands made trails of unseen fire along her tight little body.

_I know you see me looking  
I see you looking too  
You know you make me feel  
Hot Like Wow_

He pulled from the kiss panting; his dark eyes looking darker than ever. They stayed locked on her pouting lips as she brought in ragged breath after ragged breath. He smirked at his handy work, and her eyes narrow dangerously before she snagged his lips with hers again. As she nipped at his lower lip, they both knew they couldn't hold off anymore.

"Let's get out of here." He muttered into her ear, and she nodded in response.

_And all I wanna do  
Is find a boy like you  
Someone to make me feel  
Hot Like Wow  
(Hot Like Wow)_

Pulling back from him, Casey dragged him to the bar to pick up her purse from behind the crowded bar. Haley 'new' people. The red head gave her a quick nod as Casey waved and mouthed 'call me' over her shoulder.

Before they could even make it out the door, Derek had pushed her into a wall and had his mouth on hers once more. Moaning into it, she tugged at his shoulders and tried to press herself closer to him. He pulled away before things got too heated, and she stared up at him, eyes burning and chest heaving in her tiny halter top.

_A little boy like you  
To make my dreams come true  
You got a body that is  
Hot Like Wow  
(Hot Like Wow)_

"Damn it, Casey," He growled out, and his voice sounded so strained to her. Like he'd been—"It's been too damned long. I've been waiting for you to—"

She shut him up with a quick kiss. Giving him her signature smile, Casey pulled him out the larger metal door and into the loud hot night that engulfed LA on a regular basis. The music following them out into the street to the taxi where they only continued the erratic, frantic, crazed touching and kissing as they were driven to his apartment.

Casey awoke to a high pitched ring, and she struggled to untangle herself from the tangled sheets around her. Glancing at the red numbers on the digital alarm clock on the nightstand next to her, she sighed at the time. She _never_ slept this late. Picking up only when she was sure it wasn't her mother, Casey answered with a perky yet groggy and sated voice.

"Yes," She blinked slowly as strong arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her close.

_"How was it?"_ Haley's voice chirped in through the speaker of her phone, and Casey almost rolled her eyes at how happy her friend sounded.

"It was fine," Casey mumbled, shifting so that she could see Derek's face as he slowly came awake.

_"_Just_ fine?" _Her voice was unconvinced. _"It _had_ to be epic. I mean, did you _see_ that guy? He was hawt_… _Like, _wow."

"Alright…" Casey sighed in defeat, not willing to put up much of a fight as Derek's lips curled into a lazy smile. "It was perfect."

"Not to mention way over-due." His voice came out like gravel, and Casey's own lips went up into a grin.

_"Is that him???"_

"Sorry, I have to go Haley. I've got a big dumb jerk to deal with here. He takes so much attention." Sighing dramatically, Casey hung up the phone only to be pulled into yet another mind-blowing kiss that would most likely lead to more earth-altering sex.

_Hot Like Wow_

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!**

**~TaRA**


End file.
